


Why aren't you?

by JKirin



Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Iruka Week, M/M, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Iruka asked an upperclassman for help but is now regretting his decision, or is he?***For Iruka Week Day 3 prompt - Fake datingFor Umino Hours Drabble challenge
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209041
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Why aren't you?

"You didn't have to kiss me there," Flustered, Iruka hissed at Kakashi dragging him by the elbow away from prying eyes and cursing the day he asked the upperclassman's help with Mizuki.

"He needed to think that we're dating, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Not kiss me in the middle of the fucking football field in front of the whole school! Who does that?"

"I do. If we were dating, I would be kissing you anywhere, in front of anyone."

"You would?"

"Yeah."

"And when no one is around?"

"Even more so."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself!!!! They are adorable dorks! 🙈


End file.
